Too Much
by Fragile Plastic Flower
Summary: When you love someone, and it's forbidden, you'll go to wits end just to be with that special person. Cheshire/Speeedy Star/Rob Jinx/Kid Bumblebee/Cyborg BB/Rae


Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic about the Teen Titans. Yeah, I'm a major fan. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I disclaim the Teen Titans 100%.

Summary: You know, love is always the most difficult thing. You can be perfectly happy, then all of a sudden, you just see her, the most beautiful girl ever, and you fall in love with her. You don't even know it would happen, but it did. And at first, the feeling you feel is… different. You feel happy, but you know it's more than that.

Pairings: Cheshire and Speedy  
Robin and Starfire  
Beast Boy and Raven  
Beast Boy and Terra  
Jinx and Kid Flash  
Bumble Bee and Cyborg (and maybe other pairings, I'm not sure yet.)

Enjoy.

1. Life Goes On

Cheshire's POV

Well, as they all say, life goes on. Even if you don't want it to. 'That's just how life is,' my mama used to tell me. I recall asking, 'Why?' And mama would answer, 'I do not know.'

I also remember when my parents left me. I was crying in the dark alone. I will always be alone. I would never be loved. I remember holding my blanket close to me. I remember mama's sweet smell, still lingering on the fabric. And I would cry some more.

'That's the end for you.' My master had told me, five years after my parents had left me. I remember glancing up, seeing a wise, old face staring back at me. Blood dripping from my mouth. I remember wiping it away. I remember charging at full speed straight towards my master. I remember killing him.

'This is it,' I said, my green eyes lingering over the dead, cold body. 'Nobody ever accepts me. From now on, I'm going to be a killer, a villain. I'll show them, I'll show them all.' And after all, that's how villains usually start, wanting revenge on all the people who pushed you aside like trash.

Four years later, the Brotherhood of Evil called me.

"Do we have a deal?" the same dead voice asked. My hands reached for my mask.

"Deal." I said. I hung up, putting on my mask. My mask makes me feel safe. My emotions are all hidden behind the mask. People don't know it I'm smiling, growling, frowning or smirking. All they see is that stupid grin. But most importantly, I hid my pain. I could be in a middle of a crime and would suddenly burst into tears. I would never let people see that part of me I try so hard to hide. One side of me is sly, dangerous and aggressive. The other side is just a weak girl who wants to be accepted and loves. I burst into tears again.

"You go to the South." The Brain told me in a dead voice. Just no volume in his voice. "You are to bring me back Speedy." I nod. I have heard of Speedy in many occasions. He apparently looks a lot like Robin of the Teen Titans. He's a great archer. The guy that brings Robin Hood to shame. He is also part of the Titans East. This should be interesting. I nod once more before disappearing.

"Who's there?" Speedy asked frantically, raising his bow and arrow. "Show yourself." He was starting to spin around. I smile softly behind my mask. It wasn't a mocking smile.  
It was a real smile. As pure as water. Was there such a thing as 'love at first sight?' No, no, no! You are not to think of such a thing! I was mentally beating myself into a bloody pulp. It's impossible. He's a hero. I'm a villain. He's a savior. I'm a murderer. He's good. I'm bad. I can't love him, I can't even _like _him. And besides, he doesn't like me, and he most definitely will not like me after I do what I'm about to do to him. Just don't hurt him… too much.

And so, life goes on.

_We were both young,  
when I first saw you;  
I close my eyes,  
and the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there,  
on the balcony in summer air.  
See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way,  
through the crowd,  
to say hello.  
Little did I know.  
Then you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles,  
and my daddy said,  
"Stay away from Juliet!"  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you please don't go.  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me, somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting,  
all there's left to do is run,  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
it's a love story,  
baby just say yes." (Taylor Swift- Love Story)_


End file.
